bim_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike
Bio Mike is a strange creature who manifested one day in the LNC. He is technically the smartest one there, but only because everyone else there are "complete morons." He eventually escaped, it is unknown how he did it, though. His most notable physical feature is the ability to tear a giant hole into his torso, in which tentacles immediately grow and attack people. The tentacles have been confirmed to actually be deformed blood vessels, which allows them to grow spikes to penetrate others' veins and steal blood. The hole also instantly grows what appears to be canine teeth along the sides, though it has been confirmed that they are not actual teeth, and are simply bones. This is because they lack enamel and dentine. The teeth also have no bone marrow. The "teeth also serve no real purpose, as they are never actually used. The hole also appears through his clothes as they are a biological part of his body. Due to his love for his prized possession, his lucky penny, he caused pain and suffering across the BIM scape. (See Total Armageddon over a Freaking Coin.) Mike technicallly can't die forever, either. When he ends up in hell he is immediately kicked out for being too annoying. This causes him to remanifest at another location. Some people theorize that he was originally in hell but was kicked out into the LNC. That would explain a lot. However, Mike is such an ungodly creature that not even satan himself would create such a horrendous abomination. Abilities He can use his tentacles to attack and suck blood for health His digestion system reverses how healthy things are. He can snort powdered uranium and gain health but dies when eating veggies because they are yucky and gross. He can eat healthy things as long as they are made unhealthy (i.e. poison.) He cannot feel any pain, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional. He can grow clothes, meaning that they are a biological part of his body, though aren't connected to him. It takes about 2 hours for him to grow new clothes, though it doesn't happen overtime, at the 2 hour mark, they immediately manifest. He is extremely resilient and strong. He can pick up things that weigh as much as him, resist grenade blasts, and even still be alive without 50% of his body mass. His hair is technically a plant, so he gets stronger in sunlight. He can resist extreme temperatures with ease. His clothes adapt to seasons. In the harsh nuclear winters of BIM, he gets a black beanie and gloves. The beanie is a part of his hair. His normal clothes also get thicker with more insulation. He also gets green boots. In the summer, he loses his sweatshirt, revealing that he had a black shirt under the whole time, his pants are also replace with black shorts, and his shoes, black sandals. Personality Mike is indescribable, he is an ungodly abomination who will pretty much kill anyone for any reason. The only one who is safe from his uncontrollable wrath is Billy. His emotions are erratic and will change at random. Mike is always going on rampages for incredibly stupid reasons. The only things that will calm him down are drugs and soy sauce. He is also somewhat of an egotistical jerk, seeing others as "disposable," despite his aforementioned ability to come back to life. Interests Mike loves his lucky penny, and will do anything to keep it from others, even if it means going on an omnicidal rampage. Mike can easily create another lucky penny by getting another coin and drawing on it, and Mike even knows this. Despite all efforts, Mike always has his mind of the first coin. Mike loves to drink soy sauce, even though he doesn't need to drink or eat anything. It is his favorite thing in the world besides his lucky penny and will drink excessive amounts of it. He will even bathe in it and drink up the entire tub when done. The first time he drank it, it was such a large amount that it caused most of his major organs to shut down. However, his body has adapted overtime to his weird habits. Mike is a "drug addict," though both parts of that phrase are debatable when it comes to Mike. First off, most things he consumes as drugs aren't really drugs, such as powdered uranium and grinded bones from his victims. Though he often won't refuse nice dose of, say, weed. Mike's favorite thing to snort is uranium, though his favorite actual drug is crystal cocaine. He even once built a machine that made it appear to snow, but it was actually crystal cocaine coming from the sky. Now the "addict" part. Mike is immune to drug addiction, even nicotine. Though he will often come back for some more. Relationships Billy Billy is Mike's best, and technically only friend. They met while Mike was ordering drugs from him. Obsidian The one hated most by Mike. Mike is currently on a genocidal rampage with a vendetta against Obsidian, all because of his lucky penny. Victims * Obsidian is well know for being Mike's number one target. He is currently living as a hermit and trying to retrieve Mike's lucky penny. * A Jemerix who chased after Mike in the jungle, planning on using dynamite to kill him. The Jemerix's corpse was eventually found hung on a tree by a branch through his torso. Most notably, his stomach looks like it was blown open by an explosion, most of the damage appears to be in the large intestine. Nearby parts of the tree also appear to be burnt. It is presumed that Mike shoved the active dynamite up the Jemerix's rectum and through him at the tree. * Mike was told that S.S. stood for sail ship and not soy sauce. He then went on a genocidal rampage throughout the neighborhood until he was found surrounded by empty soy sauce bottles, drinking away his sorrows. Trivia * During winter, Mike will go outside. First, he will pee his name into the snow. Second he will find the coldest snow possible, and rub it on his crotch. He will then start shoveling entire mounds of snow into his anus and mouth until he freezes to death. If he is interrupted, he will pour snow into your underwear, you will never see the light of day again, mister. * Mike will call his huge stash of crystal cocaine "Minecraft diamonds" when talking to cops so they won't take it away. The real reason they don't try to confiscate it is because Mike is a freaking eldritch monster of unstoppable blood lust and madness. * When Mike's head is petted, he will temporarily be sad, causing his to frown for about 5 seconds. He will then return to normal. This is the only documented way to make him frown. It has been theorized that this makes him sad because your hand blocks out the sun. Though this has been debunked because this happens even when he is inside. The real reason is because he simply doesn't like it, jerk.